The Long Lost Princess
by videogameluvr2009
Summary: It's about the long lost princess Yami's sister


Prologue

"Your Highness, your mother just gave birth to a baby girl," the servant said making the Pharaoh wake from his daydreaming. This birth was a birth he had been waiting for; everyone was excited that there would be a new member of the Royal family. The Pharaoh had tri-colored hair that was spiky and he had purple eyes. His spiky hair was red and black and his bangs were blonde. He had a large Tiara on his forehead and he wore a white tunic with a golden belt around his waist. It ended to above his knees. On his Tunic was a layer of purple and he wore a Purple cape that came past his feet. He had golden bracelets on his forearms, wrists and legs. On his feet he wore white slippers. Around his neck was the legendary Millennium Puzzle.

"What? She had the baby, well please excuse me," the Pharaoh said running off his throne and running through the halls to the room where his mother lie tired from giving birth to her new baby.

"Wait what about your duty?" One of his council members asked.

"I have to go because the child is my new sibling, it will be alright if I go for a little while."

He walked into the room and found that his eldest sister who was only a few years younger than him looking at the little girl in their mother's arms. His sister was dressed in white dress that went all the way down to her feet. It had slits on the side all the way up to her hips. Underneath the dress were white shorts. The top of the dress ended in spaghetti straps and there was a diamond hole cut out where her bellybutton was so it exposed her bellybutton. She had tri colored hair just like the Pharaoh that was tied into a ponytail.

Her hair was red, black and blonde and she had purple eyes like the pharaoh as well. She had a Large Tiara that covered her forehead and had tight golden bracelets that were on her arms. You see this girl was a dragon tamer but not just any dragon tamer; she was the head of the dragon tamer. Her dress was like that so that it was easier for her to maneuver. Around her back was the legendary ribbon rod, which was a rod with the millennium eye on the front with golden ribbons coming out of the sides of the sphere on top. A rope that ran from the woman's shoulder down to her waist attached it. She looked happy to finally see her brother.

"Well there you are your highness, I thought you would never get here," she said with a sarcastic tone and a smile. "Mother is very tired, so we shouldn't stay too long."

"You're right," the pharaoh said nodding his head and smiling. "Hello mother," he said bowing to the queen, "how are you feeling?" His sister was standing next to the past queen who also had the same hair as her daughter and son. Their mother was beautiful with blue eyes and she was laying on a stone slab with a blanket over her. She looked very tired.

"Oh I'm alright just very tired, but very happy," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see your little sister?" She asked both her children. They both nodded their heads and came in for a closer look. In her arms was a little baby girl with the same blonde bangs as both her siblings. She had black and red hair also and her eyes were purple. She was wrapped in a tan cloth and she was looking intently at the both of them.

"Tee hee, she so cute," the big sister said giving her a smile. "Yes she is," said the pharaoh. Though he looked a little like he wasn't really sure what he was going to do because he had never really been around babies that much.

"Do you want to hold her my son?" the queen asked. He shook his head yes and reached out his hands to hold the little girl. When he held her he was surprised at how light she was. She was staring intently at him with those big purple eyes of hers. The pharaoh couldn't help but smile as he looked at his sister, she was so cute!

"Let me hold her!" the eldest sister said taking the baby away from him, the pharaoh was slightly surprised by this but knew he needed to share littlest princesses' cuteness with his sister.

"Hi there little one, I'm your big sister and this is your big brother," she said giving the little one a smile.

"Hello there little one," the pharaoh said giving her a smile also.

"You're going to become a dragon tamer just like me, won't you and me and mother are going to train you," said the princess with excitement.

"But remember it is going to be extremely dangerous" the pharaoh reminded her starting to frown because he was remembering the hardships his sister had to go through to become the head of the dragon tamers.

"Well then you two as her older siblings are just going to have to protect her aren't you," their mother said with a weary smile. They both nodded and gave the baby back to their mother who was happy to have the little child back in her arms.

"I promise to look after you little one no matter what and to not let anything bad happen to you," the pharaoh said with confidence.

"We both will," the sister agreed. Unfortunately they had no idea what was to befall the little princess in the near future…


End file.
